


The End Is Just The Beginning.

by VickiB



Series: The End Is Just The Beginning. [1]
Category: Inuyasha - A Feudal Fairytale, Legend Of Omega, Naruto, fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Demonic auras, Humor, Magic, Multi, Peace, War, etc. - Freeform, miasma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiB/pseuds/VickiB
Summary: This is about a girl named Uzumaki kushina and she travels with the Gemini triplets and her quests are one, to find her brother( Naruto)and the second is to be the worlds first rebellious Athena. She is followed by Lytes Hibiki a young Lord and the grandson of the king of fiore and Uchiha Jon one of the last living Uchihas she lived with her parents in the southern watertribe and these six all happen to be child prodiges. Follow me on this amazing adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago in the Hidden village of Konoha lived a great demon fox when it swung one of It's Nine tails a tsunami occured. The Fourth Hokage sealed this demon inside a boy. After the death of the young hokage, his wife was informing the Third hokage about naruto then she said" find a child with red hair p-please t-take her far away from the village. She is the light, i-i have-nt really thought of a n-name f-for her but name her kushina , she is t-the next light". "The next light, what did she mean". He thought quite confused. Just then he heard a cry and it wasn't from sleepy Naruto, he goes further into the woods and find a crying baby with red hair. He looks at the girl remembering what kushina said. Quickly he rapped the baby and puts her in a basket, he writes her name on with a jutsu. She stopped crying and opens her eyes, her sparkling indigo eyes shined in the moonlight, she was full of light all around her, her red hair was as red as blood. Not thinking anymore he takes her to a near by river a slowly drops her along the river. The Third watches her until she was out of sight. This child is a special child a child born with the light that shined brighter than anything on that earth. She will be fulll of wisdom, knowledge and will be dressed in full armor. This child is the next goddess of wisdom. This child is Athena. Wouldn't you like to know what happens next?.


	2. The Beginning( Mishaps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you've seen chapter 1, it was the introduction of the series actually. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy

Drifting away and caught by a tree branch, the baby layed there crying. Luckily for her there was a woman passing by from a nearby village, she heard the cry and looked for who was crying, she went through some bushes and arrived at the stream. She looked for anyone around who would pick up the baby but sadly after waiting for a long time she didn't see anyone. This woman had pale skin, red lips and had a good figure, her hair was snowish blue her name was Yuki judging from the color of her hair. Yuki picked up the baby and asked herself" What is such a lovely child doing in a place like this". She carried kushina to her home, just then her husband came in, he was a tall able bodied man fit for fighting or assassination, he saw the baby in her hands"Where did you find that baby"he said with suprise because his wife was pregnant but had not given birth yet. He looked at the baby and told Yuki"You're too nice for your own good". Yuki looked at kushina and her and her husband decided that they would taje xare of kushina as long as they live." She's going to grow into a fine Uzumaki" Yuki said with a smile." She is Fine" the husband said," How can you say such a thing , fine are for monkeys" Yuki told him laughing, and he laughed too. Kushina had a home a family amd some siblings on the way her life was perfect or so she thought. 

Kushina schooled in the village she made some friends not too much. At the age of 4 she unlocked her rinnengan, well John was very surprised, he knew she was lot of light cosmo but he never knew she had the rinnengan not even the adamantine chain an incomplete technique of the adamantine seal." Tōsan mite mite", when he turned around he saw that she was able to use her adamantine to strike the target." Let's tell mom about you achievement." When they got back John told her everything, she was so proud of kushina. This made kushina progress faster. At the age of 6 the triplets were born they were all so happy. A boy and two girls, the boy was named Kirito,the first girl wasnamed Kana and the last one name Kuren. The first two had snowish blue hair like their mother and the last had red hair like her father. Their other names are Gemini for the two with snowush blue hair and Melody for the one with red hair. They received the same training kushina had. Some years later when Kushina turned 8 she was taught dragon slaying magic not by a dragon but from a human. She learnt lightening dragon slaying magic. She was powerful indeed , but one day some group of people attacked the village leaving many slaughtered. The parents fought hard but they were just too many ." Take this put the triplets inside the bag and run as fast as you can", " Mom we don't want to leave you please". Kushina says bursting into tears. Gemini hugged their mother and said goodbye forever. Kushina ran and ran until she was far from the village. Gemini triplets looked at her and Kirito asked " Where are we going now". She stayed silent for some minutes and answered"We are going to look for my twin brother, we're going to Konoha". She and the Gemini triplets went back to the village and found it in ruins. They searched for survivos but the only found one person , their father lying on the ground about to die, he performed a jutsu the would give kushina the Nine tailed spirit inside her," Take this it might be a burden but you have no other choice". The seal was placed on kushina and he died. Theywent on after weeping for some time and they started their journey. What do you think awaits them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it if you do there's more coming. Know john is Yuki's husband don't be confused. And sorry about the change, I was in a hurry and wanted to post it before the exam. Somehow I like leaving people in suspence and what do your think will happen next? Oh I just can't wait:D

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually my first time sharing a story but I hope you like it.


End file.
